Second Chances
by theevilqueen-ouat IG
Summary: What if Regina found Roland in Neverland? What if when she finds his father, it turns out they knew each other? Did Regina know about his tattoo? Will she let love in when she's worried trying to find her son? Eventual Outlaw Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! this is my first fic and english is not my first language so please bare with me, this takes place a bit after episode 3 of the third season**

**disclaimer: I do NOT own OUAT**

* * *

It was dark at night, Regina was running as fast as she could, the wind rushing through her body, the branches from the trees cutting her clothes and body, breathing started becoming harder, she was losing balance, but she didn't care, she was desperate, she had to find Henry no matter what, she had been with the Charmings for over 5 days and getting nowhere, "Stupid Charmings" she thought, she had to do everything on her own, as usual. She had been with the "good ones" for a very long time for her liking now and after what had just happened, after she found Tinkerbell, she just couldn't do it anymore, her words were stuck in her head, repeating themselves over and over again. "You didn't just ruin your life, you ruined his" she couldn't stop thinking about it, but it had to stop, she was here for her son, not for a man who she never knew and was probably dead. After what felt like hours, she stopped running and leaned to rest her weight on a tree, she was alone on the middle of the jungle, her blue blazer was torn at the sides and she had a cut that went from a little down her eye to almost her cheekbone, she must have gotten it while rushing through those branches and bushes.

She was there for a while, regaining her strength when she heard it, it was very low and almost imperceptible, but not for her, it was the sound of someone crying, a sound she knew too well, it was a desperate and scared cry, just like the ones her mouth escaped when her mother punished her. Her curiosity won and she went to take a look and see where it came from, she was debating with herself whether it was a trap or not and then she saw him. It was a little boy behind a rock, he was very small and had his little arms wrapped around his legs, he was crying desperately, and he was shaking, he was scared. She approached him slowly and bent down to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder, his clothes were full of dirt a little blood on his wrist, but it was still fresh, he hadn't been there for long.

"Hey, it's ok" she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, the boy scared at the contact pulled away and tried to move himself back, when she saw him backing away she lifted her hands to show him she meant to harm "It's ok, I won't hurt you, I want to help you" she said and smiled a little "I'm Regina, what's your name sweetie?" when Roland felt he could trust her he answered between sobs "D-Daddy´s gone", "It´s ok sweetie, we'll find daddy, I'll help you, just tell me your name, she gave him a reassuring look and he finally spoke "Roland, my name is Roland"

* * *

Regina took Roland to a safer place and made a camp for both of them to rest, they were sitting inside the tent and Regina was treating Roland's wound, he had a very small scrape on his right wrist but Regina didn't want to risk it and she decided it was best to heal it, she could use magic and in a matter of seconds he would be perfectly fine, but she knew that using magic on his wound or even hers, would scare him away, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Ouch!" Roland said as Regina washed his cut "I know it hurts sweetie but you need to be brave, I can protect you but I also need a little night who can protect me" she said while holding his little face with one of her hands "I'm a night?" he asked surprised "Yes, you can be my little night if you want to, brave and not afraid of anything" "like daddy!" he said excited "he is very brave and he always protects me! He has a group of Merry Men and he says I can be like them one day!" Roland said smiling and Regina couldn't help but return it with one of her own.

"Tell me more about your parents sweetie, it would make it easier to find them" she said and kept healing his wound and Roland nodded "Daddy is very tall and strong, he has hair like me but his hair is weird, brown and yellow, mommy, well, I've never seen her, daddy says she's in a better place full of angels waiting for us to visit, he says I have her eyes and smile"

At hearing this Regina's heart broke, she knew what the boy's father meant with that and she couldn't help but feel sorry for both of them, and as for his dad, well, he gave the same description any small boy would give about their father, the only thing she knew for sure was the color of his hair, which was the same as nothing.

"There, all set" she said "You were very brave and now we need to rest, tomorrow we'll start looking for daddy alright?" "Ok" Roland said and stood up to start walking to the other side of the tent where they would sleep but then stopped and turned to see her and looked down trying to find the courage to ask what he was about to say.

"What is it dear?" Roland looked up at her and then back to the ground and started moving his little foot in circles "Miss Regina, would you…. Would you stay with me?" she smiled at the boy and lifted his face with her hand "You don't have to be embarrassed to ask, of course I'll stay with you, I won't leave you on your own here, come one, I'll tuck you in" the little boy smiled and Regina tucked him in and layed beside him "Good night Miss Regina" she smiled and answered "Call me Regina" she caressed his little face and placed a Kiss on his forehead "Good night Roland" and they both fell into a peacefull sleep.

* * *

_At the camp _

They had been discussing all morning how to enter Pan's compound and no one seemed to notice that Regina was missing except for Tink. She hadn't seen Regina since their talk last night and was wondering where she was, her thoughts were interrupted with Snow's question "Tink? Tink are you ok?" but she answered with a question of her own "Where's Regina?" Everyone was silent, truth was, no one knew and no one had noticed her absence, suddenly Snow decided to break the silence with a hopeful comment

"Maybe she went to find food or water" the pirate laughed "we have enough of that, I think she's not coming back" everyone stared at Hook waiting for an explanation or a reason for the comment and Tink then spoke "He's right, she must have left to find Henry on her own." "I don´t think she'll do that, she's smarter than to risk herself in vain" said Emma but Tink shook her head "Last night I talked with her until late, she seemed out of it and she said that she was going to get some air and then come back so I went to sleep, but this morning her things weren't here and neither is she"

"Well it seems our hot headed Queen is not coming back soon" said Hook "We need to look for her" Snow said

"We don' have time for that Snow, we need to find Henry first, I'm sure that if she really went to save him on her own we'll find her there" Charming reassured and Snow nodded "So we take action in our plan and hope to find her there?" All nodded "Ok then, let's get started".

* * *

Regina and Roland had been walking for a while now and he was very tired so Regina was carrying him, he was asleep on her shoulder. She didn't really know what to expect while they were walking, she just hoped she found Rumpelstiltskin, he was more likely to help, she couldn't leave this boy alone, she felt responsible for him, he was a stranger to her but she felt right every time she held him, the boy always gave her some warmness and she felt right, she felt like she knew this boy her entire life, and then there was the fact that he reminded her of Henry at that age which warmed her heart and also made her sad, she was even more determined to find Henry and Roland´s father.

She kept walking lost in her thoughts when she moved some leaves to go through and saw them, the two idiots, the savior, the pirate, Tink, and Bae, Neal or whatever name he used "If this is your version of a rescue party, then I'm glad I came" she said in an annoyed tone but everyone froze when they say the little boy in Regina's arm beginning to stir and then wake up scared when he saw them, Regina saw the look on the boy's face and turned to look at the others, "Lower your idiotic weapons, you're scaring him!" she said angrily

"Regina who's that?" Emma asked and Roland just held on to Regina harder and looked at her scared, Regina ignored the savior and turned to Roland "It's ok sweetie, they won't harm you, I'm here ok?" the boy just nodded and turned to see them and then at Regina for confirmation and when Regina nodded he spoke "I'm Roland, Regina is helping me find daddy" Snow then approached and extended her hand to the boy saying "Hey Roland, I'm Snow" but the boy pulled back still scared, he didn't trust anyone but Regina, which surprised everyone but Snow, she saw the same woman who had saved her, the person she didn't let anyone see.

"What's your plan?" Tink asked Regina "Well, as you all well know Pan is very powerful and we need a way to stop him, swords, and arrows don't work on him" she said motioning her hand to their weapons "I wanted to find Rumpelstiltskin, he is the only one who has something to trap him" but Neal interrupted her "Henry is going nowhere near my father, he didn't come here with good intentions, he's here to kill him because there's a prophesy that says that Henry will be his undoing, you can't trust him" Regina chuckled "Oh I never said that, we need something to trap Pan and your father just happens to have it" she said in her Evil Queen tone "Wait, your father is the Dark One?" Tink asked and Neal nodded "We need to get this item from him to really stop Pan because we can enter his camp and take Henry but he will come after him again so it will be of no use" Regina said

"And the boy?" Hook asked"We can't do this with another child here" "That's why someone needs to stay with him and the others go find Henry" Regina said as if it were obvious "you will go find your father and convince him to give it to you, he'll surrender it easily" she said pointing at Neal "But we need someone to take care of Roland meanwhile so, any volunteers?" Snow then spoke "I can take care of him"

Roland shook his head and said "I want Regina with me" he cried and Regina looked at him with a reassuring smile "It's ok sweetie, you can trust her, do you remember when we talked and I told you about my son and that he was in danger?" Roland nodded "Henry?" "Yes sweetie, Henry, I need to go save him but it is too dangerous for you to go and you need to stay safe" Roland's eyes filled with tears "But I'm your night, you said I could protect you and you said you would protect me" Roland said and a tear rolled down his cheek "I know, but I also said you needed to be brave, for me and for daddy, Snow won't let anything happen to you, and I will be watching you from the far, if someone wants to hurt you I'll be here before you know it ok?" Roland nodded and gave her a hug which she happily returned; when she pulled back everyone was staring at the interaction between the two amazed. "In case you all forgot I raised Henry for 10 years, don't look so surprised" she said to everyone and began walking and then turned around "Are you helping setting the camp or should I do it myself?" everyone started walking trying to find a place for camping.

* * *

They had been walking for some time now and they were all quiet, Roland was a strong boy and he walked half of the time and now he was asleep in Regina's arms.

It was a bit after noon and the only noise came from the murmurs and laughs that escaped Charming's and Snow's mouths, it was quiet which was surprising but they all stopped when a hooded man stepped in front of them pointing at them with a bow and arrow, no one could see his face.

"Surrender the boy" he said. Everyone pulled out their weapons pointing at him "Never" replied Regina and made a fireball appear in her other hand "Don't take a step closer or you'll regret it, who are you?" she demanded, the man took a step further "I'm the boy's father" he said but Regina only made the fireball bigger "You do have a death wish, I told you to stay back"

"Who are you? And how do we know you're not lying?" asked Snow "Wake the boy and you'll see" he replied, Snow made a gesture telling Regina to wake him and she did "Roland honey wake up, is this your daddy?" she asked in a sweet voice and then the man finally took his hood off to look at them, Regina gasped "Robin?" and Roland ran to his arms and Robin picked him up but kept his gaze at Regina "Gina?" he asked and she only smiled, then Robin extended his hand and she saw it. The lion tattoo, Robin was the man with the lion tattoo? Tink had her mouth opened in agape when she saw it and when she saw they knew each other so she waited for Regina to react but Regina was getting pale "Gina?" Robin asked concerned "Regina?" "Regina!" Tink and Robin yelled at unison and that was all she heard before her world went black.

* * *

**TBC? Please tell me what you thought about it, if I get enough comments I'll keep up the story :) thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The italics represent flashbacks. This chapter has a little Stable Queen. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_Regina stood in front of her full length mirror getting ready, she was going to see Daniel today and he was taking her somewhere different, she was going to meet a friend of his. At the beginning she had refused to go because this place was further than firefly hill, this place was close to the border with a neighboring kingdom, which meant it would take them longer to return, she didn't want her mother wondering where she was, she knew that meant punishment, and her mother's punishments weren't the most civil, she had scars to prove that._

_She snuck out of her castle and into the stables and when she saw Daniel she immediately ran into his arms and wrapped him into a passionate kiss which was broken by the need for air. "Ready Gina?" he asked her. Gina, no one else called her that, her mother didn't approve this kind of "hidden insults" as she called them, but she didn't care, she way Daniel said it provided her the feeling of warmth and safeness only he could give her. _

_"Ready" she replied, they mounted the horses and off they went. They arrived at a tavern in the outsides of the kingdom, it was quiet outside and she could see two people standing at the entrance of the place, from what she could see she guessed it was a man and a woman, they kept walking towards them and her guesses were confirmed, it was a tall, well fitted, light haired man with a pretty burnet by his side._

_"Robin, Marian" greeted Daniel and they smiled before Robin spoke "You must be Regina" he said and kissed her hand "My name´s Robin and this is Marian, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" "The pleasure is all mine" said Regina_

_"What do you say we head inside and get to know each other better?" asked Marian and they all agreed._

_The next few hours were full of laughs and they all had a great time and Regina knew she had made some new friends there, Marian was lovely, she was very sweet, kind, a wonderful person, and she hoped to see her more often. Robin was another thing, he had a great sense of humor, he was kind and very handsome, she had to give him that. One thing she couldn't help but notice was the way he looked at Marian, she knew they both liked each other but didn't want to admit it, it was obvious._

_After a few hours, it was time to head back; they said their good bye and headed back to the castle. Once they were there Daniel took the horses to the stables and kissed Regina good night._

_That night, Regina was able to sleep peacefully and without her usual worries, she was very happy and no one could take that from her. Or so she thought._

* * *

Regina woke up feeling a little dizzy, her head ached and there was something wet in her forehead, she opened her eyes to see what it was, she took a while in opening them but when she did she wasn't expecting what she saw. Robin was putting a wet piece of cloth on her forehead, she just groaned.

"You don't glad to see me" said Robin "What's with the groaning?" he joked. "I am it's just-" but how can she tell him? I passed out because I saw your tattoo and now I know you're my soul mate? This wasn't easy, so she better lie. "My head hurts, who long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours, not much. We've got some catching up to do don't you think Gina?" she chuckled and sat up "Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Well, you have a son so… you and Neal huh?" "Oh, no! Gods no! Did you think-? Oh my God Robin no, I adopted Henry. Miss Swan here is Henry's biological mother. But you have a son too, so I'm assuming there's a mother?" and then Robin's face saddened and he sighed sitting next to her. "There was, it was Marian, but she passed away when she gave birth to Roland" "I had no idea Robin, I'm so sorry" "Me too, but that won't bring her back, Roland is all I have now and I can't even protect him, he could have been hurt by that shadow if it wasn't for you" she looked at him sympathetically she knew what that was like, being a single parent was a tough job "All parents make mistakes Robin, you are allowed to screw up sometimes. Being a single parent is very hard, I know that, I raised Henry for 10 years, those years weren't perfect. I did wrong things too, I lied to him for his whole life into telling him the curse wasn't real and treating him like crazy, I almost put a spell on him, he could have DIED because of me, and now I let someone take him to this island alone where who knows what they're doing to him? I should be calling myself a horrible parent, not you"

"Robin I know what you're going through, when Daniel died….twice, I wasn't able to move on, hell, I haven't, I'm sure you've heard of the Evil Queen. I did horrible things just because I couldn't face the fact that he was gone, I've tortured, murdered, I cursed an entire land and destroyed everyone's lives, I messed up Robin, not you" as she spoke she hadn't notice the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks until Robin wiped them away with his thumb gently and then smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about? I just revealed myself to you and you just smile?" she said annoyed and he just smiled at her again "I'm smiling because you talk about yourself as the Evil Queen when I can't see her, all I see is old Gina, nice, loving and now a great mother" he said and then smiled again making her smile sadly in return and then sigh. "Gina…. you and Daniel were the only ones who called me that" she said sadly "I didn't realize how much I missed it until now" They were so close they could feel each other's breaths, she had forgotten about the tattoo now, they were caught up in the moment and were about to kiss when-

"Emma's missing!" Tink ran to the little hidden corner they were in yelling. "Emma is missing Regina!" and then she saw them, they were now awkwardly sitting down, Regina had red eyes and nose so it was obvious she had been crying and Robin had his eyes filled with tears too. They both had blushed, when she realized what happened she threw a smirk at Regina who rolled her eyes.

"Meet you at the camp for the plan, you can have a few more minutes" said Tink who then disappeared from their sight.

"Well that was terribly awkward" said Robin "It was" she wiped away her tears and straightened her clothes before standing up "We should head back"

"You're right, I should go see if Roland's ok" and they both headed back to the camp and walked awkwardly to where everyone else was.

* * *

The plan was ready and they were all in positions, as Emma was the one who disappeared everyone got to the conclusion that she had gone looking for Neal who was supposed to be in the island.

They had split up, Charming and Hook had gone looking for Emma, Regina, Robin and Tink went looking for Henry while Roland was with Snow at Hook's ship. Originally, Robin was to stay with Roland but he was very useful so they decided to change, it wasn't very hard to decide who would stay, there was no way Charming wouldn't go find Emma, Hook was out of the question, Regina had magic, Tink knew the island so she had to go even though Snow had refused to stay and not save Emma, she knew it was best to stay with the little boy, he didn't like her, but at least he was not so afraid of her anymore.

* * *

_Charming and Hook_

"Are you sure this is the place?" Charming said as they finally saw the cave "She's here mate, this is the place" Hook said a little breathless "Then if this is where Pan's keeping Neal, why isn't anybody guarding it?" "Because it doesn't need protection, this is the Echo Cave, I lost half my crew behind these walls, legend says you have to reveal your darkest secret to free yourself from its prison" "What are we waiting for then ?"

* * *

_Regina, Robin and Tink_

Tink was behaving extremely annoying, she did whatever she could to leave Regina and Robin on their own, she was walking fast leading them to Pan's camp. She had seen Robin's tattoo but Regina didn't know that, and thought it was because she saw her awkwardly crying with him just moments ago. However, as much as Regina wanted to deny it, she was having a good time with Robin, they were old friends after all and she had missed him a lot. Besides Daniel, Robin was her only guy-friend she ever had. She remembered how fun it was to be with him, he didn't see her as the Evil Queen, he saw her as Regina, his friend, and Regina appreciated that very much.

"We're here" Tink said in a whisper, they had finally arrived at Pan's camp, all of the boys seemed to be dancing or celebrating something. Regina and Tink shared a look and Regina lifted her hand and all of the boys fell into a deep sleep. They started looking for Henry or Pan but they weren't there, they searched and lifted all of the boy's faces, but nothing.

"That smug teenager must have taken him" Regina said angrily and turned to watch Robin who gave her a reassuring look "We'll find him" she sighed and looked back at Tink who was standing staring at one of the boys with an empty look.

"Where could they be?" Regina said trying to pull Tink out of her thoughts "Skull Rock" she replied barely audible "Where?" Robin asked not hearing what the fairy just said "Skull Rock" the fairy replied with a high pitched voice "It's Pan's island, where his power is" she finished

"And why would Pan take Henry there?" Robin asked confused before becoming even more confused with Tink's answer "I don't know"

"Only one way to find out" he then said and looked at Regina who nodded "Lead they way" she told Tink.

* * *

They walked for hours until they decided despite to Regina's protests, it was better to rest and camp for the night since it was very late already and they needed energy for facing Pan the next day.

"You should go get some firewood" said Tink looking at Regina and Robin who replied in unison "What?" Tink smiled and continued "I said, you two should get some firewood while I prepare the tents" they looked at Tink and sighed "Let's go then" Robin replied and Regina sent Tink a suspicious look which she returned with a smirk. _That fairy is really into something and I'm going to find out _ Regina thought and walked behind Robin.

The walk was silent, Regina was lost in her thoughts trying to find what the fairy was up to, she was completely out of reality, she was walking oblivious to her surroundings, she was about to crash with a huge tree when Robin grabbed her arm stopping her and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Lost in thought your majesty?" he said with a teasing tone and Regina shot a glare back at him. "It's ok, we'll find your son Regina" he said trying to sound as reassuring as he could "I know" she said flatly "I'm just wondering what that fairy is up to, she's been acting strange lately. She has this foolish grin pasted in her face, which is odd even for her" he chuckled "She does seem happier and little hopeful, but that's good, why are you so worried about it?"

"I don't know, I just don't like people keeping things from me, being so ….." "Mysterious?" he finished "Yes, mysterious, how did you know?" she was curious, she knew it wasn't hard to find the right word but it was strange for her to hear it from him. He smiled and poked her arm softly "Because my friend here, was just like that when I met her and now she seems even more mysterious and intriguing than before" "I'm mysterious?" she laughed "Look who's talking Mr. Robin Hood king of thieves" she said playfully and he raised his eyebrows "That´s right Robin, we might have gone our separate ways after Daniel died but at my time as Queen, word traveled fast, especially about someone who claimed to steal from the rich to give to the poor" she said with her endless playful tone "You were very wise in not coming to my kingdom to steal, I would've punished you for insubordination" she smiled and they laughed and joked until they came back to where Tink was supposed to be, but she wasn't, the tents were destroyed, their things all over the floor and Tinkerbell unconscious on the floor.

What the hell had happened here?

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought, thanks for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and who favorited.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry for the late update guys, but life hasn't exactly been nice with me for the past months and I hope I can fix some issues I have before continuing. I'll be updating soon the next chapter. Something important in this chapter: Emma had taken magic lessons with Regina but she was never able to test it with the candle as in the show. Also, Rumple and Regina never go to find Ariel, which means no Pandora's box. Please R&R.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_What the hell had happened here?_

Robin and Regina shared a worried look before rushing beside Tink, she was unconscious and everything was a mess.

"Tink! Tinkerbell!" Regina said as she shook her. Robin was looking around looking for any clue to what had happened when Tink took a deep breath and opened her eyes which to Regina's horror, were full of fear.

"Tink, what happened?" asked Regina worriedly and beamed Robin to help her get Tink up.

"The lost boys" she said breathlessly while trying to stand up "They came and destroyed everything" she finally stood with straight "They were looking for you, Regina, they said that if you attempted to go anywhere near Henry, he'll be the one to pay"

"What does that mean?" asked Robin confused

"I don't know, nothing good" replied Tink looking at Regina who was wide-eyed.

"We should find the others, we can't go against Pan ourselves, we need a plan" said Tink trying to get Regina out of her thoughts.

Regina snapped out and they agreed to go back to the ship and wait for the others to come back.

* * *

Snow was peacefully talking to Roland when they heard foot-steps and Roland rushed to see who it was, when he saw his dad he ran and wrapped his tiny arms around his father's legs.

"Pappa!" he yelled and his father held him up and hugged him back, the boy smiled and turned to look at Regina. "Regina!" he said excited trying to break his father's embrace. Regina reached out for him and took him in her arms while Roland hugged her. She placed a small kiss on top of the boy's head.

Snow stood watching the interaction, there was no doubt Regina was good with that kid and with Robin next to her they almost looked like family. Snow knew Regina had been a good mother to Henry but this was just a reassurance.

"Why were you back so soon?" Snow asked trying to get their attention

"We were attacked by the lost boys" said Tink annoyed from the memory "We came back because we need a plan before going to face Pan"

* * *

Hook and Charming were about to enter the cave when they saw Emma, Neal and Mr. Gold come out. Wait, Gold? What was he doing here? They hadn't seen him since he ditched them at the ship before arriving.

Emma saw David's confused face and decided to be the first to speak "He helped" she said gesturing Gold who stood there standing with a cold and even nervous look.

David nodded "We should head back then, you can tell us the story on the way"

They walked to the ship and on the way Emma told them everything. It turns out that when she was on her way to find Neal, she stumbled with Gold who was also looking for his son. He had convinced Emma to go together and after a while Emma agreed, they went to the cave, found Neal who had been taken by Felix –one of the lost boys and was taken prisoner there.

When they arrived, Emma and David were received with a warm hug from Snow and the others just nodded politely to each other.

They had come up with a plan and went to Pan's compound, to their surprise, neither Pan or Henry were there and when they finally got Wendy and some of the lost boys to talk, they needed a change of plans.

Regina, Emma, Neal and Mr. Gold went to find Henry while Robin, Tink, Snow, Charming, Hook and Roland took the boys to the ship and prepared things for their departure.

* * *

When they arrived to Skull Rock, Pan had put on a spell and they weren't able to cross. Regina tried to use a fireball in order to destroy it but it was useless. Pan had made it so that only those without a shadow could cross. The Dark One was the only one able to cross while the others stood there thinking of another way in.

When Emma came up with the idea of covering the moon Regina told her she needed help with magic and she told Emma what needed to be done before they started and Emma followed Regina's lead with a little worried look.

_Meanwhile inside….._

Rumple entered the cave and immediately sensed Pan's magic, this was an ability magicians had whenever they knew each other's magic.

He was quite nervous and didn't have any plan different from the one he had when he arrived with, dyeing. He knew his son didn't believe him and that broke his heart. Although he didn't blame him, he had done awful things and suddenly trying to fix them didn't convince him either. Things felt different but he was willing to try, it was worth it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts with the voice of Pan calling him. "Hello laddie" he said in his usual tone.

"Hello pappa" he replied with a disdainful voice

* * *

When Regina, Emma and Neal were finally able to enter they saw Rumpelstiltskin laying on the floor unconscious, Neal rushed to help him and told Emma and Regina to get to Henry. They ran and found a thoughtful Henry with his heart in is hands, they both stood in shock.

"Henry, don't do it!" Emma yelled and Henry turned his attention to his moms.

"Don't listen to him, Henry, he's lying, he wants your heart for selfish reasons" Regina pleaded. She was frightened, she couldn't lose her son, he was all she had. The problem was, she didn't how what to do, "how will I ever get him back?" she thought. She had saved the entire town and sacrificed herself several times, and that didn't seem to be enough for her little boy to believe her, she HAD changed, for him.

She was trembling slightly and her heart was beating rapidly, she could almost feel it pumping out from her chest. She just hoped Henry would listen to her pleas.

"We love you, Henry" said Emma in also a trembling voice, she was very deep in thought and hadn't noticed the blonde beside her was as nervous as she, but had managed to keep on with the conversation.

"Henry, I've seen heroes and this isn't them" Emma said in a desperate way which made Regina snap out to reality and out of her disaster of a head.

"We love you" kept on Emma

"More than anything" Regina managed to get out already feeling tears trying to form in her eyes, but she held them, she was not about to go weak when her son needed her the most. She was not about to break.

Then Henry spoke "I love you too, but I have to save magic" he said and extended his arm putting his heart inside Pan's chest before falling dead to the ground.

Pan began rising and floating higher and higher, immediately, both mothers ran to their little boy's body. Regina kneeled beside him, she was sure she would now break; all those tears she had managed to keep to herself were now exposed. Hiding them would be useless now.

She had lost her son

Her little prince had died in battle

* * *

Guys I'm so sorry for the very short and delayed chapter. I promisse I'll update as son as I can


End file.
